A Date from Hell with Gale Hawthorne
by 2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion
Summary: Katniss has decided that she's going to give Gale a chance. After all the creepy stalker notes and death threats she decided to give him a chance. Here's a hilarious one shot of what Katniss had to go through on this date from hell! Read and Review and go easy on me! It's my first fanfic. Feel free to tell me if it sucks!


**A Date from Hell with Gale Hawthorne**

It was a pretty normal day in District 12. Gale was in his house making a bomb and a creepy love note for Katniss. Peeta was walking with Katniss to the Mellark Bakery and Prim and Rory were hanging out in the meadow. Then, someone broke the peice. Gale Hawthorne, the District idiot, comes sauntering out of his house with none other than a bomb in his hands.

"Katniss, honey! I have a surprise for you", Gale shouts as he stomps into the Mellark Bakery. "Forget about Bread Boy and love me forever! I think your the bomb because your so hot so I made you a bomb! I hope you like it!"

"Gale you idiot! How long until that thing goes off?", Katniss screamed from behind Peeta.

"It won't go off as long you go out with me. Forget about Bread Boy for a day Catnip just a day!", Gale was starting to cry.

Katniss thought about it then looked at Peeta. "I'll just go this one time. Nothing is going to happen, ok? We'll have dinner talk a little bit and then I'll let him down easy.", if only what she was telling Peeta was going to be true. Gale had different plans. So when Katniss said yes he skipped home like a little school girl to plan his date with Katniss.

* * *

"Bye, Peeta! I'll be back for our movie tonight, I promise", Katniss shouted to Peeta as she walked out the door. She was dressed very nicely because she wouldn't have time to change so she could go to her movie date with Peeta after her date. So she walked to Gale's house from the Victor's Village and knocked on the door. Little did she know at that moment is when hell started.

"CATNIP! Hey there my sexy little hunter!", Gale said as he threw himself out the door to embrace Katniss.

"Ok Gale, just to set a few boundaries I would prefer if you didnt touch me. Or stare at my breats like your doing right now! Back up for God's sake!"

"Sorry, Catnip your just sooooooooooooooo hot! Please come in!", Gale gestured into his house.

As she sat at the table Katniss realized something was different about Gale's house. It was covered in pictures of her! Pictures of her in the Hob, pictures of her walking with Prim! But the most disturbing were the pictures of her with Peeta. Gale had tapped his head to the pictures so it looked like he was groping her! Katniss had good instincts so she decided to make a run for it. The door...was locked!

"Going anywhere my little love muffin?", Gale said with an evil grin on his face.

"OK, I'm getting a lil creeped out so I think I'm just going to go..."

"Not so fast!" And before she knew it she was strapped to Gale's couch. "Catnip, your making not touching you very hard. So I've decided to just do whatever I think is apropriate."

If you dont think hell started before the moment has arrived. Before Gale was crazy in love Katniss and Gale were good friends. She knew everything about him. His biggest secrets his biggest fears...

"Gale, could you do me a favor and get me a glass of water. I'm really parched and I dont want it to ruin our good time.", Katniss said seductively. She must have been a really good actor because Gale didn't run to the kitchen. He ran out of the house to get water from the lake in the woods. Katniss thanked the Lord for buying her sometime and she ran to the Victor's Village. She got Peeta, Prim's cat Buttercup and alot of ketchup.

Once, Katniss and Peeta got to Gale's house they got ready. Peeta took the ketchup and painted blood and cuts and gore all over Katniss' face and clothes. Once his work was done Katniss lais herself out on the couch where Gale left her. Buttercup, being Gale's biggest fear knew exactly what to do at a time to scare him. When Gale walked in everyone was set. Peeta hid in the closet with a shotgun, and Buttercup lay on top of a "dead" Katniss.

"Catnip! I went to the lake just to get you your...AAAAAAAAAH ZOMBIE CAT ZOMBIE CAT!" Gale had gone bolistic! He was spinning in circles, knocking things down, hyper- ventilating!

After Katnis had finished laughing so hard she was crying she cued Peeta and with one perfect shot Gale lay on the floor dead.

His last words, you ask? Oh well those were" ZOMBIE CAT HELP ME MOMMY HELP ME MO-"

* * *

Please review! And take it easy one me it's my fisrt fanfic!


End file.
